


eat ivy

by frausorge



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sidney Crosby hat trick: a goal, an assist, and a drunken marriage to Alex Ovechkin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/1008.html?thread=21488#cmt21488) on the Sin Bin kink meme. Summary taken from the prompt.

It's a weird night, all told. Sid scores within the first five minutes of the game, but the Caps get two goals of their own just before the end of the first period. Alex winks at Sid and grins as they're trooping off the ice. The Pens battle and battle in the second and the third, both taking and killing off an unholy number of penalties, and Sid finally manages to feed the puck to Kuni for the equalizer with less than a minute to go. They ride the high of that for the space of a breath, and then twenty-three seconds into overtime Alex slaps the puck straight past Flower's outstretched hand, and it's all over.

This afternoon Sid was thinking about getting laid tonight, looking forward to it, but now he thinks maybe he just wants to go back to the hotel and sulk. He doesn't get the chance, though. When the cameras and microphones go away and he finally steps out of the locker room, Alex is there in the hallway waiting for him. 

"Sid!" Alex says. "Good game! You play well." 

Sid rolls his eyes and keeps walking. Alex wraps an arm around his shoulders and falls into step with him. 

"Come," Alex says. "We go out to best bar in Washington, you drink to Mother Canada, get fucked how you like, you feel better soon. 

Sid pauses and looks at him. "You're not going to drink to Canada."

"No," Alex says, smiling broadly. "No. But I buy you vodka."

 

Sid doesn't toast Canada out loud, but he drinks the vodka. A lot of vodka. Also other things. There are shots. And something reddish in a larger glass. And more shots. Alex is laughing at him from across the table. There's a lot of noise. 

"Loud," Sid says. "It's so - in here. It's so loud."

Alex laughs some more. "Time for phase two," he says.

 

They walk down the street a bit, hoping for a taxi. It's not... Sid frowns and rubs at his temples, because it's not any quieter outside. There are voices up ahead, loud voices shouting insistently, and floodlights making a blocked-off area as bright as day. Someone standing under a banner is speaking into a bullhorn, to the yells and applause of the assembled crowd. Sid stops to try to make out what the speech is about.

He hears something about the world not having ended, which makes him wonder for a moment whether this might be a cult. But that statement draws cheers, not disappointment, so Sid keeps listening. The bullhorn makes everything a little indistinct, but he catches "love is love" and "won't let our rights be voted away", and suddenly he gets it: it's a rally against the initiative to repeal gay marriage that was the headline story in the DC newscast this morning. He glances around at the people in the crowd, and yeah, a lot of them look like gay couples. It's definitely the marriage thing.

Once Sid has grasped that, he starts applauding too. This stuff is important. He tends to freeze up when he's asked to comment on gay rights issues in interviews, and he's always turned down the You Can Play people, out of a vague sense that it would be hypocritical to do what they're asking and not come out. But he could do more than he has, he thinks. Keeping quiet is its own hypocrisy too. He should do more. He can. He looks around, to the side of the lot behind the speakers, where there's a table with a donation jar and people bending down to sign a petition. Sid nudges Alex in the side and gestures at the table. "We should do that," he says.

Alex turns startled eyes on him. 

"What?" Sid says.

"You- really?" Alex says. "You and me?"

"Why not?" Sid says. 

Alex shakes his head. "Know you like fucking," he says. "Never think you interested in marriage." 

"Well, I am. But you don't have to if you don't want to," Sid says crossly. He can make his gesture of support on his own. But Alex catches his elbow.

"Not say no. But, Sid- this is big. We do this, our names will be everywhere."

"Yeah," Sid says. He doesn't have an answer for that, and his head is still far too soaked in vodka to put one together. "Yeah, but- still. Just, I just realized, now, I want to. I feel like- it's important to me."

Alex studies Sid for what feels like a long time. 

"Ok," Alex says finally. "Yes! Let's do it."

Sid grins.

 

The line at the table is not all that long. Sid feels a little bad that more people aren't stepping up. The paper they get handed, though, seems quite long indeed. The lines are narrow and the print is small. Luckily Alex sees Sid squinting and takes the paper out of his hand. "I write for you," Alex says. Sid nods gratefully. He's not sure why Alex is being nice instead of chirping him, but he won't look a gift horse in the mouth.

"What's your address in Cole Harbour?" Alex asks after a minute. Sid tells him. 

"Sid," Alex says. "Sid, they need see ID."

Sid raises his eyebrows, but it doesn't seem worthwhile to object. He digs out both his American license and his Canadian license, unsure which is called for here, and hands them over.

The boy behind the table, barely out of his teens, has been watching Sid and Alex with wider and wider eyes. The woman next to him elbows him hard every time he opens his mouth, though. Alex makes out a check that he pulled out of his wallet and finally accepts a receipt.

"Mr. Ovechkin-" the boy says. The woman stomps on his foot under the table.

"Sorry," she tells Alex. By now she looks a little flustered herself. 

"No problem," Alex says. "Thanks! Bye!" He draws Sid away from the table quickly before anyone can say anything else. 

They keep stumbling along till they're some distance away from the rally, outside the circle of the lights. Alex pushes Sid back against a wall and kisses him hard. _"Sid,"_ he says. He's grinning fiercely.

"Yeah," Sid says.

"How you feel?" Alex says.

"Good," Sid says, grinning back. "I feel good."

 

"You feel so good," Alex says, pushing Sid down onto his sheets with a heavy hand on Sid's shoulder blade. Sid lets himself collapse. "Feel good, look good. Love you like this, all spread out for me." He twists his fingers in Sid's ass, bending down to bite at the nape of Sid's neck. "Only for me." 

"Yeah," Sid says dreamily.

"Mine now," Alex repeats. He presses his lips to the sore spot, then bites it again. "Only mine, from now on."

Sid groans when Alex's cock pushes into him. "Yeah," he gasps out.

 

Sid wakes up feeling like shit. Only physically, though; his head is aching and his throat is parched, but Alex was right, Sid does feel better about yesterday's game now. As much as he makes Sid crazy, Alex also has kind of a gift for pulling Sid out of his moods. If Sid is being honest, it's that as much as the sex that's kept him circling back, the last few years. 

Alex is still asleep, so Sid slides out of bed as quietly as he can manage and heads into the bathroom.

There's one bad moment while he's rinsing out his mouth where he thinks he might throw up. But in the end he doesn't.

Coming back into the bedroom, Sid sees the paperwork from the rally laid out on Alex's nightstand. He didn't contribute to the donation at all, he realizes. He should look to see how much Alex gave them and maybe pay back half, if Alex will let him.

 

It's not just a receipt.

It's a marriage license.

 

An icy wave crashes over Sid. _Married._ Fuck. That's permanent, and public. He thought he was ready to take a stand in favor of gay rights. To be _outed_ \- to his family, his team, his friends, the league - and what, are he and Alex supposed to shack up together now or something? Alex, lying there breathing evenly like-

Something else slams into Sid. 

Alex filled out the form. Alex knew what they were signing. However drunken, however impetuous it was, Alex thought Sid meant to ask him.

And Alex said yes.

Sid heaves a deep breath. His chest is humming with more things than he can pick apart and name.

His knees feel ready to give out. He lets himself drop down onto the edge of the bed. 

Alex stirs at the shifting of the mattress, stretching and blinking up at Sid. He scrubs a hand over his eyes and then breaks into his trademark smile, half cocky and half fond. 

"Morning, Sid," he says.

Sid opens his mouth. "Good morning," he says.


	2. Chapter 2

Sid hangs up after his last interview of the day and allows himself a breath of relief. When he takes the earpiece off, he can hear Alex still laughing politely in the other room. Then there's a pause, and an even more fixedly cheerful laugh. Sid winces.

Luckily it's not much longer till Alex gets to say his own last round of thanks and goodbyes. He comes back into the living room scowling, tosses his phone onto the coffee table, and flops down onto the couch with his head on Sid's thigh.

"Hi," Sid says. 

_"Idiots,"_ Alex says. 

"Yeah? What'd these guys say?"

Alex starts describing the opening exchange of the interview. While Sid listens, he shifts the arm he'd pulled away to make room when Alex lay down. Holding it back is making Sid's shoulder feel tight. He rolls the joint a little to loosen it, takes a breath, and then lets his hand fall to its natural spot, spreading his palm out over Alex's chest. Alex doesn't pause in his bitching, but he turns slightly into Sid's touch. 

Alex pushing his way into Sid's space is nothing new, of course. That's basically how this all got started. But one corner of Sid's brain is still stuck on the way Alex did it just now: directly, without hesitation, like coming to Sid was the first thing he wanted to do. Like being with Sid would make him feel better.

"What you laughing at, Sid?" Alex says. "This is not funny! This is bullshit!"

"Of course it's bullshit," Sid says. "Neither of us is getting traded, come on. And neither of us is going to ask for a trade, so don't even start. They just want to milk every possible angle."

Alex huffs, though not as sharply as before.

"And I wasn't laughing, ok?" Sid adds. "I'm just-" His face is flushing hot at saying this in so many words, but it's true, and he wants Alex to hear it. "I'm happy."

Alex turns still further at that, rolling onto his side to look at Sid right-side up. "Yeah?" he says.

Sid nods.

The lines don't entirely disappear from Alex's forehead, but his mouth curves slowly upward.

"Me, too," he says.


End file.
